


Little Squares

by chibichibi_k



Category: Psych
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hiccups, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four little fics that center around Carlton and Shawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Squares

_**#1** _

Shawn stood on the balcony, leaning against the rails as he stared out at the beach and watched as the tide came in along the shore. It really was worth the absurd amount of money that he was paying just for the view alone. Being able to watch the water whenever he wanted was a wonderful pastime.

"What're you doing?" A warm, soothing voice whispered in his ear as strong, protective arms wrapped around his waist.

"Basking in the twilight," Shawn spoke softly.

"Mind if I join you?" Carlton whispered, arms tightening.

"Not at all."

_**#2** _

Shawn ran down the spiral staircase and into the castle's ballroom. He searched the dancing couples until his eyes fell on a well known head of dark brown hair. He moved quickly through the crowds, dead set on his target.

"Lassie," he called happily when he reached the older man.

"Spencer, why the hell did you – "

"Come on," Shawn pleaded and grabbed Carlton's arm, pulling. "Let's dance."

He forcefully dragged Carlton onto the ballroom's dance floor. He positioned the older man's arms around his waist and wrapped his own around Carlton's neck. Reluctantly, Carlton began to sway to the music, Shawn - following his lead - pressed close. All thoughts as to why Shawn had called him down to the renascence fair, gone.

_**#3** _

Shawn watched brokenly as Carlton walked away from him. He had always known that this day would come. How could it not? He had predicted this at the beginning of this.

Carlton had found out that he was a fraud, that he wasn't really a psychic. And now... he was walking away from him. Just like everyone else had.

Shawn was only slightly hurt that Carlton had chosen to walk away. He deserved it after all for lying and committing a crime.

At least the chief hadn't had him arrested or insisted that he pay a fine. After all... Shawn's punishment was to lose the one person who'd every really loved him. And that was punishment enough.

_**#4** _

Carlton just didn't understand it. No matter what the detective tried, Shawn just wouldn't stop. He had threatened to shoot Shawn, arrest him, anything he could think of to get him to stop but nothing had an effect.

The damn hiccups just wouldn't stop!

All day, every time Shawn had been at the station, the psychic had hiccupped. It was really grating on Carlton's nerves!

So when Shawn walked passed his desk once more, Carlton tried one tactic that he hoped to God would work. He grabbed Shawn and pulled him flush against him and kissed him – hard. Carlton made sure to take the psychic's breath away and when he pulled away... Shawn didn't make a single sound.


End file.
